To investigate synthetic ovine CRF is to demonstrate its activity in man, to establish certain physiologic and pharmacologic relationships between CRF administration and ACTH and cortisol secretion in man, and to evaluate its potential usefulness as a test of pituitary function and as a means for preserving or restoring pituitary ACTH secretory capacity in man.